<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昏星 by sanjiu3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860680">昏星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3'>sanjiu3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>说不出来，总之一个很怪的仿生人/人类au。十分之我流。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friday | Jo Min-Jae/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1号母巢生产线上一切如常。赵珉在照例依次检查了每一个正在运行的生产舱，连处于定期维护中的那些空舱也不例外。“1号舱到10号舱的这一批次发育状况良好，”他在工作日志上语音汇报道，“正常情况下2天后就可以投入劳动；第二批次尚处于胚胎状态，我个人的意见是14号或许需要一些人工基因干预，不然他的身高很可能会低于平均水平。当然，这只是我个人的意见，最终还是要交由基因组以及枢脑做决定。至于剩下的空舱，随时都可以正常启动。不过，根据枢脑的测算，我市的现有人口已经存在过饱和的倾向，所以我会按照程序把原定于2月17号的第三批次培育计划后延。”<br/>他的脸上没什么表情，语调也没什么起伏，就像一个刻板印象中的仿生人那样，轻而易举地给人一种拒人于千里之外的疏离之感，仿佛他什么也不关心、什么也不在乎。而事实上许多仿生人确实就是这样的。在几十年前，这种移情的丧失曾经被认为是天生的缺陷——一道上帝的造物与人工的造物之间牢不可破的鸿沟。但是《7月14号宣言》里说：“仿生人不意味着缺陷和低等，仿生人也是人。情感带来堕化和退步，致使效率的缺失——不然人类为什么要制造仿生人以代替他们劳作呢？所以不如说移情才是低等，而我们是进步的人类。旧时代已经过去了，属于新人类的时代降临了。”赵珉在便是基于《7月14号宣言》以及枢脑庞大的数据库所生诞在母巢中的仿生人，或者，用他们熟悉的话来说，“新人类”。“自然繁衍是一种漫长、苦痛而又极其不易的存续方式，旧人类用连年降低的生育率以及逐渐累增的畸儿率证明了这一点。而我们，尽管旧人类将我们的繁殖能力的丧失也污蔑成缺陷，但是枢脑、母巢乃至于人工基因干预会为我们培养出最优秀的新一代、最优秀的劳动力，毋须受制于人道主义的樊笼。我们所构建的是一个真正意义上平等的先进社会：人人有所劳，人人有所得。多元主义和不平等既然不存在，就再也不会分裂我们的世界了。”赵珉在生来的固有使命便是监察位于大邱的1号母巢生产线——也即创造他的那条生产线。<br/>星期五。赵珉在结束一天的工作，脱去防护服，换上日常服，夹着只扁扁的公文包走出戒备森严的1号母巢。通常来讲休息不是必需。仿生人技术研发的其中一项初衷便是他们足以代替人类无休止地工作下去，不懂得怠惰和厌倦。但是《枢脑宪章》认可休息日是每一位公民应享的基本权利。大概是说适量休息促进身心健康什么的，而公民的身心健康又显然有利于社会的整体发展，赵珉在心想。他登上停车坪上的公共悬浮车，刷了信用芯片，仍旧用他标志性的平淡口气道：“B区SAG街45号。”这是一个相当具足新时代命名色彩的地址。不包含历史、不包含语言，仅仅是一串用以划分区块的冰冷冷字母和数字，除了实用价值之外便毫无意义可言，像是他生活的一个小小缩影。享乐是倒退，一种具有社会传染性的有害疾病。有时候他看到那些得了退化病的人被监察局用悬浮车拖走，总有一张张面无表情的脸议论：“倒退的猴子。”然后他们只是看了一眼，再没别的什么动作了，连多余的讥嘲都懒于脱口而出。所以赵珉在也只是面无表情地瞥了一眼，紧接着继续他循规蹈矩日复一日的生活，试图用随便什么东西消磨掉工作日之间的空白时光。反正冒险逃到旧人类辖区的人什么时候都有，屡见不鲜了，宁愿忍受着无序和混乱也要跑过去。赵珉在不需要思考为什么。因为他不会逃。<br/>属于他的那一间公寓房就在眼前。先于他房门一步开启的却是隔壁邻居的房门。橘色头发的矮个子邻居穿着件睡衣便跑出来了，正在从一台小型的悬浮运输机上向下卸东西。赵珉在看到那是食品外卖，而且就成色而论绝对不是什么营养搭配均衡的健康食品。他立马意识到自己的邻居又在做一些可能趋向于退化病的不良行为。但是他没说什么，也不好说什么。毕竟无论如何温饱都是人类的基本需求，垃圾食品从不被提倡，也从不被明令禁止，偶尔吃一些绝不算犯禁，尽管他的这位邻居吃的频率似乎多了一些，量又比寻常大了一些。我们不能否认个体差异，赵珉在默默念叨，准备开门。“珉在，”这时候他那不修边幅的邻居注意到了他，叫了他的名字，简单地寒暄着，“下班了啊？”赵珉在这会儿发现邻居的左臂似乎又添了一块纹身——退化病可能的早期表现之一——他比较不能够理解这种花里胡哨的奇怪审美。“嗯。”赵珉在简单地应付着人际交往。反正他平时和同事多半就是这么相处的，寒暄之后各做各的就是了。他和邻居往常也就是这么相处的。可是今天邻居的表现有些不同以往——不同以往算不上个好词儿。邻居提着外卖盒说：“你好像平时周末都不上班，如果明天也没事情的话，要不要来我家吃饭？你看，我们做了这么久邻居，却从来没好好交流过，这样好像不是很好。”<br/>“那好。”赵珉在进门前最后一次答道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“给你的。”赵珉在站在邻居门口说。<br/>“这是……生菜？”方星现接过那个纸盒子问。<br/>“是的，”赵珉在说，“我注意到你平时总是在吃高热量食品，而膳食的不均衡就会导致人体必要营养物质的缺乏，从而引发种种不良症状乃至于疾病的产生。虽然碍于时间的限制没能够准备更为周全的礼物，只是在早上订购日常食品的时候顺便多买了一份，但是……”<br/>“这样啊，”方星现提着那个盒子看着他，好一会儿才想起来邀请他进门，“那……谢谢你。真是太有心了。”<br/>他喜欢笑，赵珉在想。短短的这么一点时间里一双细细的眼睛总是捋不平似的弯着，嘴角也翘成一个小小的弧。那套他常穿着出来拿外卖的天蓝色印花睡衣已经被脱去了，换上的则是一件简单不过的单色日常T恤，只不过款式稍稍大了些，因而下摆松松地垂到了大腿的中段，就像赵珉在身上穿着的也仅仅是寻常单色T恤——然而赵珉在是一片昏无天日的黑，方星现是浅淡的薰衣草海。邻居光着的脚裹进了一双灰扑扑的毛绒拖鞋里。方星现提着生菜随手塞进冰箱的冷藏柜，随后转过脑袋来干脆地讲：“其实我不是很擅长做饭，而用速食食品招待客人又未免太不礼貌了些，所以大概还是点外卖比较好。不过既然珉在现在就来了，我们可以一起想想吃些什么。或者你想吃什么？反正随你喜欢啦，我其实吃什么都可以。”邻居直呼着他的名字——好像一直以来就这么直呼着他的名字。赵珉在不反感这种微妙的亲近。“通常我严格遵循44号饮食量表安排三餐，”他得适当地垂下些脑袋才能直视方星现的眼睛，“所以周六的食谱是……韩食。”为了避免主人为难他特意选用了指向非常宽泛的词语。方星现直接把个人终端丢给他说：“你自己点好了。顺便给我也点一份。”赵珉在花了较平常而言稍多一些的时间反应，然后默默地遵循往日的食谱，点了双份。方星现的客厅乱糟糟的：一张沙发床被平摊开放下，凌乱地丢着抱枕、毯巾以及皱成一团的衣物。“哎呀，我收拾一下。”主人注意到了这份凌乱，于是赶紧抱起衣服一路小跑进半掩着门的卧房里。<br/>“没事。”<br/>“为什么是44号？”小跑回来的主人坐下在他身边问。<br/>“综合我的个体状况这是最适合我的那一套，”赵珉在显得有些不明所以，“你呢？你用的是哪个？”<br/>“我并不严格遵照量表饮食，”方星现又翘了一下嘴角，“因为我的工作需求比较……特殊，所以作息不规律成了难免的事。在这种情况下要参考量表实在是太困难了。”<br/>“可是97号之后的量表就是为这些情况准备的。”<br/>“比那个还要特殊一点。”<br/>“是什么样的工作？”赵珉在久违地升起了些许好奇。<br/>“娱乐部新开的项目，”方星现指了指客厅角落那架显得有些陌生的仪器，“总之是希望通过以实况节目的形式正确引导适度的娱乐方式，食物也算是其中的一种吧。所以我吃什么得由节目表决定。”<br/>“类似于新闻播报那样？”<br/>“可以这么理解。”<br/>“我以为你们会有专门的工作场地，而不是一直待在家里。”<br/>“因为部门那边觉得把场地设置在家中的话更贴近生活啦。给，”方星现把自己的终端靠近了他的终端，“可以在这上面看，如果你感兴趣的话。不过话说回来，我还不知道你是干什么的呢。”<br/>“我为母巢工作。”<br/>“这可是桩苦差事。”<br/>“只是些寻常的工作。”<br/>“啊，”方星现突然说，“外卖到了。”<br/>他在生产舱里见过那么多形形色色的幼体、成体，乃至于已经能够隐隐约约猜测出他们终将借由生产线运向城市的何处；但是方星现好像和他们都不一样。分工的需要使仿生人技术早期的分门别类仍以一种特别的方式延续了下来。既然方星现方才说过他为娱乐部的新项目工作，那或许是什么不在1号生产线职能范围内的新种别吗？这并不是一个在初次会面上就该深入的话题，赵珉在什么也没提起。他望着方星现大快朵颐，碗底干干净净，只余几粒碎米。“珉在要喝点什么吗？”头发蓬松的邻居舌尖朝上，微不可查地舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊似乎是比刚才熏得又红了些。或许是吃了饭的缘故，又或许是因为室内的控温系统调得稍稍热了。太多可能的原因能解释这样的生理反应了。<br/>我的脸现在看上去也会是这个样子的吗？赵珉在竖起个人终端对着自己。<br/>“都可以，”他看到自己面无表情地开口，“水就可以了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>